


i sold my soul to a three-piece (and he told me I was holy)

by wolfedhale (kyoongs)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Past SeKai, bc i am afraid to try smut haha, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/wolfedhale
Summary: Sehun sees him at the end of his shift.He's short and, despite his sharp eyeliner, his eyes are soft.Sehun shouldn't give in to him so easily - but oh, he finds itsohard to resist Byun Baekhyun.





	

Nestled between two mountains in some obscure part of the country was where a quaint and rather uneventful town was situated. The town saw the locals grow up and follow in the steps of their father’s fathers. Needless to say, it was a town where everyone knew everyone. It was hard to keep a secret in a town like Exordium, when the walls had ears and the wind carried your whispers.

Hence it was unsurprising that the appearance of Sehun shocked and intrigued everyone. They assumed him to be a passerby like every new face and believed he was headed to one of the bigger cities over the mountains. When he started poking around for permanent accommodation and work, their interest was piqued.

His eyebrows were the most expressive part of him, with his face stuck in an impassive countenance. He reserved his smiles for the old ladies at church and the odd lucky customer at the café he worked at. Rumors had it that he was either a runaway or was in a lot of trouble. No one as young and handsome as him would settle for a practically unknown town when he could grasp at the endless possibilities that would surely flow his way.

The café he worked at was akin to a time machine, with the vintage posters and rustic décor emitting an otherworldly vibe. The interior saw most of Sehun and he found it comforting; he could pretend he wasn’t from the present time. It made him forget, if at least for a little while.

Sehun swiftly became well-acquainted with the small town and fell into a comfortable routine of work and sleep, with intermittent socializing with his co-workers, Zitao and Lisa. He was careful not to reveal his past and the reason he sought sanctuary in Exordium but he had a feeling his co-workers couldn’t care less. 

Despite the small town being the only thing the two knew, Zitao had dreams of bigger cities and living in the fast lane. Lisa, too, was an otherworldly girl. She reveled in the atmosphere of the café and wished she could to back to the times where the music was outrageous and the fashion even more so. Sehun found himself growing fond of them and could easily call them his friends.

Everything changed when the redhead roared into town.

The locals of Exordium prided themselves on taking good care of the tourists and the redhead was no exception. As if he was drawn by a magnet, his first stop was Diesel and Dimes, the café where Sehun worked.

In between delivering orders and humming an old tune under his breath, Sehun felt the heavy gaze of a stranger. Using the mirror behind the bar, he peeked and froze when he met dark, smoldering eyes.

Fuck. He was seated at Sehun’s table.

He wore tight pants and a tank, with a leather jacket thrown over it. His red hair was artfully messy and his eyes… His eyes were small and piercing, heavily edged with dark eyeliner. It made his eyes more searing and Sehun felt his mouth go dry at the sight.

The redhead leaned back, his eyes appreciatively travelling Sehun’s body. He tapped his fingers against the wooden table and Sehun swore he heard it all the way across the bustling café.

“Tao, please cover that table for me.” Sehun rarely asked for anything and never pleaded but this was an exception.

The Chinese man giggled and shook his head. “Sorry, Sehun-ah. My shift is over now.”

“Fucker.” Sehun’s whispered words were devoid of heat as he watched Zitao hand in his uniform and shoot him a playful wave.

“Have fun!”

Sehun’s response was a narrowing of eyes and a discreet middle finger.

  


  


☾

  


Sehun took a deep breath, plastered on the most bored expression he was capable of, and approached the guy.

A slow smile spread across the stranger’s face and Sehun couldn’t help but admire how attractive he was. All with a straight face, of course.

“Hello, welcome to Diesel and Dimes, how may I help you?”

Sharp eyes ringed in dark liner met his and Sehun felt his heartbeat quicken. “Are you on the menu?”

“No,” Sehun deadpanned. “But neither is skunk or dead rats.”

The man giggled, making his edges appear softer and Sehun’s breath was knocked out of him.

“Okay, honey, I’ll just have Doenjangjjigae.” Another saccharine smile.

“We don’t serve that here either.” Sehun’s frustration grew just as his dick twitched.

“Check with the manager, honey.” One eye closed seductively. Sehun glowered and rounded on his heel, stalking towards his manager.

The lanky guy was startled when Sehun slammed his hands down on the table. “There’s a guy here who ordered fucking Doenjangjjigae. What the fuck.”

Yifan followed Sehun’s line of sight and he quirked an eyebrow when he caught sight of the leather-clad visitor. “Tell Kyungsoo to make it.”

Sehun threw his hands up in frustration and relayed the order to the head chef. Kyungsoo stared at him for a drawn-out moment and Sehun shifted uncomfortably before the shorter nodded and said it would be ready soon.

The sun was winking its goodbye as Sehun wiped down the tables and straightened chairs. He cast a glance to his wristwatch and belatedly wondered why Kyungsoo agreed to cook when he should have left ages ago.

The eyeliner god’s eyes followed his every mood as Sehun delivered his food. The intense gaze that the stranger was delivering caused him to trip and he glared at the floor as if it had personally offended him. Sehun retreated, annoyed and flustered even further when he heard the stranger coo softly.

Yifan and Sehun were the only two occupants in the café, save for the stranger. The moon was making its appearance, becoming more luminous as time went by. For some reason unbeknownst to Sehun, the stranger remained, sipping at a drink, and Yifan refused to explain.

As Sehun was exiting the bathroom before he left, he was slammed against the wall and lips were pressed against his. His response was instantaneous, fighting furiously with the guy for dominance.

A growl escaped Sehun’s swollen lips when they broke apart and his neck was immediately attacked as the redhead sucked aggressively. His hands ducked underneath the redhead’s leather jacket and shirt and he hummed appreciatively when he met muscled skin.

“Come back with me.” A quick kiss and a gaze that spoke volumes of promises, ringed eyes that saw into his soul and made his dick scream affirmatives. His ears felt full of cotton and his mind was hazy, his only thoughts of the beautiful man in front of him. 

He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t.

But Sehun found himself nodding and his heart jumped when the redhead shot him a happy, genuine smile.

Sehun was quick to clock out and ignored Yifan’s knowing smile. He followed the redhead to his car and inwardly chuckled. He had honestly expected the guy to own a Harley or some other badass motorbike but thinking back on it, it was a bit ridiculous. 

The drive to the only motel in town was spent with one of the redhead’s hand on the wheel and the other massaging Sehun’s thigh. Sehun shifted, feeling his pants grow tight. It felt strangely intimate, soft smiles exchanged under the moonlight coupled with a comfortable silence.

The door was thrown open, lips locked and hands grappling for skin. They fell on the bed together, sweet nothings lost amongst gasps and groans. 

The redhead’s kisses elicited heady moans out of Sehun. Spurred on by his enthusiastic responses, his ringed eyes darkened and his hand was quick to dip into the other’s pants. Sehun’s back arched against the bed and he gasped.

“C’mon, baby boy,” the redhead purred. “Be good for me, yeah?”

It was as if Sehun had been walking on a tightrope ever since he met the stranger. As sweet kisses were exchanged, Sehun couldn’t help but feel as if he had stepped off the rope and was now suspended in air. He was terrified of crashing into the ground and becoming splatter art but it looked like he didn’t have to. His fears were caught by the redhead’s hands and lips and buried deep beneath the sheets of the bed. For the first time in what seemed like aeons, Sehun felt safe.

  


  


☾

  


“Sehun-ah, come home with me.”

And the elephant in the room was finally addressed.

“No, Baekhyun, you know I can’t.”

“I’m not talking about the home you left. I’m talking about a new home. A home with me.”

Sehun stared into Baekhyun’s eyes, smudged with eyeliner and twinkling in the faint light that trickled through the curtains. Heat unfurled in his stomach and he dared to hope.

“What about you? Your life and your job and our – _your_ – friends?”

“Do you honestly think I can forgive Jongin after what he did to you?” Baekhyun propped himself up by his elbows and scowled at Sehun. “You fucking left, Sehun-ah, and I don’t blame you for that.”

“Yes but you didn’t have to follow me.” Sehun bit the inside of his lip. He refused to visit that part of his past. He couldn’t bear to open the door to his relationship with Jongin and how his previous and only lover had broken his heart and stolen Sehun’s dreams and aspirations.

A hand was pressed against his cheek and Sehun flinched violently. “Shh.” Baekhyun whispered as he wiped away a stray tear. 

Sehun shut his eyes and breathed deeply. “I can’t do this. I can’t have you here.”

“Why not?” Baekhyun was adamant as ever. “I’ve always loved you, Sehunnie. And you know that.”

“How is he?” Sehun had to know.

“How are you?” Baekhyun shot back.

Another deep breath. “I’m… surprisingly okay. The years away have been kind to me. This town is kind to me.”

“I never would have pegged you as one to settle in a small place like this.” Baekhyun laughed. “Yet here we are.”

“And yet here we are.” Sehun mused. “I’ve made my peace with what happened. Jongin was a better dancer anyway, it makes sense that he was offered the position above me.”

“If he loved you, he never would have taken it.” The redhead was furious. “He also wouldn’t have slept with Soojung but that’s another story.”

The younger winced. “If he’s happy, then that’s good I guess. However, it doesn’t mean I want to return to Seoul. I never want to go there again. Ever.”

Baekhyun nodded. “We don’t have to. I’m sorry I took so long but I’m here with you now.”

Sehun allowed the redhead to softly knead his shoulders and sighed. He closed his eyes and got lost in the sensation of Baekhyun’s calming presence. He berated himself for ignoring the elder’s attempts at a relationship and chalked it up to not wanting to lose their friendship. He never realised the reason he kept Baekhyun so close was because he didn't want to lose him completely. Sehun's heart always had a special place for Baekhyun.

On the other hand, now it was a different story. So much had happened and Baekhyun was the only one to stay with him through it all. Sehun sighed again and a small smile graced his face.

“Where?”

“Wherever you want, Hunnie. I’ve missed you so much.”

Sehun shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t.

But he found himself nodding and this time, when Baekhyun smiled, Sehun found his lips quirking up to return it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'm so sorry to Jongin, I needed an excuse for Sehun to run away from his life and I couldn't think of anything else I love Nini I really do  
> 2\. Did y'all notice at the beginning when Baek called him "honey" it wasn't actually honey but Hunnie *giggles*  
> 3\. Comments make me happy (":  
> 4\. Come fangirl with me [here](http://baekhyeun.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> 5\. Thank you for reading!


End file.
